


Camp Cretaceous

by LMKM



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMKM/pseuds/LMKM
Kudos: 6





	Camp Cretaceous

The loud whirring of helicopter turbines could be heard by the two teens, "Mr. Kon, we will be landing soon." 

Said boy tilted his head back in annoyance, lifting up his sunglasses to make it known that his eyes were being rolled."Bro, stop with the whole Mr stuff already. You make me sound like my dad."

"Understood. Is young master better?" The curly haired teen asked, her low ponytail gently resting on her back.

He could only sigh, "As great as that would be I gotta go with no, I really don't need the counselors to start asking questions. How many times do I have to tell you Kenji is more than fine."

She thought about it for a second before nodding, "That is highly unprofessional. However as your father is not here and I wish for you to have a good time, I will comply."

Kenji whooped as he threw his arm around her shoulder, "That's what I like to hear! Y'know we've been here so many times I wasn't looking forward to it much, but if you keep acting like this it might just be worth the while. Who knows maybe you'll finally socialize with someone other than me."

"Most likely not. However if Mr- Kenji wishes for me too, I shall try my best."

To others, it might not have seemed like a big deal for her to call Kenji by his first name. However to the young heir who had been trying to get her to relent for a while, it was a very good reason to celebrate. The girl, who just so happened to be named Azalea, had been working for his family for a long while now. Kenji's father was very busy man and tended to leave him alone for long periods of time. Noticing this he had one day introduced him to Azalea, who he had said from then on was going to act as his bodyguard and companion. The girl had her flaws of course, Kenji thought she was much too uptight and needed to have fun more, but he enjoyed her company nonetheless. 

However he had also noticed that she barely ever did thing's for herself. Following any order she was given to a tee and never staying far from his side. Kenji knew she was just doing her job, but he couldn't help but want for her to enjoy things too. So with new found hope in her coming out of her shell, he began to hate going to camp less and less.

A speaker suddenly spoke out to them,"We have now landed. Have a wonderful time Mr. Kon, Ms. Azalea."

Azalea hopped out of the vehicle first, followed by the brightly dressed kenji. His pink polo widely contrasting to her more formal clothing. It was nothing too fancy, a simple white dress shirt with a black blazer and formly fit dark jeans. Not something one would normally wear to camp but no one was going to speak up about it. Plus the sunglasses she was forced to wear by Kenji, who said it would make her look like a cool secret agent (when he just wanted to match), gave off a very intimidating vibe.

The pair both walked towards the other campers and what would presumably be their counselors. The former of which did not look very impressed.

"Greetings, my dudes. Kenji is here, so let the party commence!" Kenji announced as he flamboyantly threw open his arms. The ever present smirk resting on his lips.

Azalea silently trailed behind him, her bag jostling slightly as she walked. Facepalming when he rudely threw his bag to one of the counselors and told her to take it to his room. 

The two approached the rest of the group, Kenji about to start a conversation with one of the other boys.

"So, whats your deal?-"

His bag is thrown back at him right after he finishes the question. 

The female counselor dusting her hands as she coaxed them all onto the truck bed. Kenji groaned on the floor before a hand reached in front of his face, offering to help him up. Azalea stood above him struggling to keep back a smile that was threatening to appear. He huffed as he took the hand and found his bearings, dusting himself off while he spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard or something? You could have stopped her."

She shook her head at him and picked up his bag, "Yes I could've, but you deserved it. Well we best be on our way too, i'll even carry your bad as an apology for not defending your honor."

The group of children hopped into the back of the truck, Azalea being the last to enter. She sat against the tailgate of the car facing the other campers, finally getting a good look at them all. To her sides were the other male campers that weren't Kenji. One sporting a yellow Jacket and the other a green one. Across from her sat the other females, a brown haired girl with an athletic jacket along with a short black haired one wearing leather. Not to mention the girl with hair the color of Kenji's shirt that had her phone camera out.

Azalea also admired the scenery. It didn't matter how many times she saw it, it still managed to be beautiful in her eyes. The constant buzz of animals and gentle breeze made her feel quite at piece, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready to jump into action at any moment. She was technically on the job after all and it wasn't one she was willing to lose. The bumpy road caused everyone to hastily buckle their seatbelts.

The boy next to her looked a little sick as he called out, "I hope you got my mom's note. I don't do well on windy roads."

She felt bad but it wasn't like there was anything she could do about it. The other's seemed not to care as much, especially when the pink haired girl started talking to her phone.

"What's good, Brooklanders? It's your girl Brooklynn coming at you from the best place ever: Camp Cretaceous. Like and subscribe as I unbox Jurassic world!" She looked around at all of us.

"Okay, I need you all to say who you are and a little about yourself." She pointed the camera at the yellow jacket boy first, "And, action!" 

"Oh! Um... I beat this awesome VR dinosaur game. I'm darius by the-"

Before he can finish he's cut off by the short haired girl, "Im sorry. I just can't believe... you're Brooklyn!" She reached over and shook the other girl's hand, "I'm Sammy Gutierrez, total Brooklander! Kapow!" She started to imitate gunshots while pointing her fingers.

"Oh, also, my family supplies all the beef for the park, and that's how I got here."

Brooklynn smiled at her, "Great to meet you, Sammy."

"Um... What's a Brooklander?" Darius asked in confusion.

They continued to talk about how Brooklynn was a big vlogger with a lot of fan's and whatnot. Azalea looked at the brown haired girl who seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"Yep. That's why she's the only one who gets to keep her cell phone. She's famous."

Kenji leaned forward, "Hold on. Rich and famous? Oh, meant to be." He took her phone and held up a peace sign.

At the same moment the other boy threw up over the side of the truck. Just as she was about to ask if he was alright, something ran across the road causing the truck to swerve to a stop. 

"Um, Dave, what's going on?" Mr. Vomit, who Azalea had yet to learn the name of, asked one of the counsellors. 

"Nothing you need to worry about," He responded, although he wasn't very convincing as he was holding a weapon that sparked with electricity. "But you should all definitely stay in your seats."

This immediately put Azalea on guard and she slowly moved towards Kenji, looking around cautiously. The other camper's, besides Azalea and Mr. Vomit, seemed excited and piled over for a better look. The two adults slowly walking further away, their electricity spears poised in front of them. 

Azalea's head snapped around as she heard rustling behind them, along with Darius who slowly turned around as well. 

"Guys?" He whisper's as it continued, "Guys?

Suddenly a small dinosaur ran at them, causing many to scream. It jumped onto Darius as the other's backed away or jumped out onto the road. He looked up at it in confusion before gasping in what she thought was delight. The animal quickly ran away, attempting to jump out of the truck but was swiftly caught by one of the counselors. 

They locked it up in a small carrier, "Crisis averted. Oh, these things are always getting out of their enclosure."

Darius seemed very excited, "A real life Compsognathus!"

"Oh please," Kenji sat down, "It took a blanket and a cat carrier to catch it. Boring."

"Scared you pretty good." Azalea monotonously teased, causing the other girls to giggle. Kenji looked at her in annoyance.

The rest of the ride was rather calm, everyone choosing to admire the scenery over talking. Only exclaiming gasps of excitement when they approached a gate with the Camp Cretaceous logo on it. 

"Welcome to Camp Cretaceous."

Soon enough the tires screeched to a stop and everyone piled out. Everyone looking up in awe at the tree house settled high up on a large tree. The curly haired teen snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kenji bragging about his dad's penthouse in the main park. He wasn't exactly wrong though, she had been to the penthouse quite a few times and it was extremely grand to say the least. Still though, she thought, there was no reason for him to flaunt when everyone was having a good time. 

Brooklynn rolled her eyes before sauntering over to the athletic looking girl, asking her how she was excited for camp. Azalea quickly took note of her name which had just revealed to be Yasmina. Yasmina covered her face stating how she wasn't a big fan of being on camera or people, which was understandable. The pink haired girl stared at her as she ran off, before noticing Azalea standing off to the side and swiftly picking a new target.

"Hey girl! Soooo, tell us about yourself! Gotta say love the whole dont mess with me thing you've got going on." She pointed the phone in her direction, giving a thumbs up.

"My name is Azalea Grady, a pleasure to meet you." She tried her best not to seem awkward, remembering how Kenji wanted her to interact with the others. 

Brooklynn gave a smile, probably happy that she chose to answer and not ignore her. Although her more mannerly way of talking put her off a bit. "Good to meet ya too! Ok so i've been dying to ask, are you Kenji's sister or something? You don't really look alike no offense." 

Azalea shook her head as she answered, "We are not sibling's. I am employed by his father and work as his bodyguard. My uncle also works here."

"Woah! A bodyguard, so cool! So you're like good at fighting and stuff right?" The vloggers eyes sparkled.

"I am trained in offensive measures yes."

"Listen up!" The conversation was ended by Dave yelling, "Announcement time from your co-head counselors." 

The other counselor seemed annoyed and mumbled something, "Okay, everyone, there's some ground rules to cover. Curfew's at 8:00 p.m., and lights out at 9:00 p.m. sharp."

The other camper's let out noises of disappointment. However Azalea noticed green jacket kid seemed a little smug.

"This is for your safety. We are in a dinosaur-filled jungle. You must always keep your distance, or you could be seriously hurt, if not worse." 

Azalea thought she made a very good point but it seems Kenji thought otherwise as he let out a yawn. 

Mr. Vomit, She really needed to ask his name as soon as possible, asked, "Define "worse"."

Dave ignored this, "Cabins are up that-a-way."

"First one there gets top bunk!" Yasmina said as she started sprinting, pushing Kenji to the side. 

Everyone ran after her, except for Darius who stayed outside. She chose to ignore this and followed the others, not really caring what bed she got. 

Soon the counselors came in too, leading them all up onto a balcony that overlooked the forest. Watching as dinosaurs of many types walked under them. Darius was obviously the most happy and started naming them out, being dubbed dino-nerd by Brooklyn and correcting Kenji when he got one wrong.

"Enough banter," Dave held onto something, "It's zip-line party time!"

He practically forced Mr. Vomit-, she had enough, "Brooklynn, do you happen to know his name?"

"Oh right you and Kenji weren't here yet when he said it. It's Ben."'

Azalea sighed in contempt, "Thank you."

Ben practically shook in his seat, "Me? Maybe Yasmina should go first, or... Darius?" He looked over at Azalea momentarily, "Uh... Or anyone! I really dont-"

He screams when Dave pushed him off despite his begging. Followed by Yasmina, Yammy, Brooklynn, Kenji, herself, and Darius. Her hair whipping around as she flew through the air, a long necked dinosaur passing between them. 

It was late at night when she saw Darius sneaking through the common area. Her legs crossed with a cup of coffee resting in her hands. She had been sitting there for a while, knowing that Kenji had a habit of getting into trouble. So it was sort of a surprise when the dinosaur lover was the one to show up instead. However that surprise soon turned to knowing when not even a few seconds late, Kenji had shown up too. 

They seemed to not notice her and she made no effort to make herself known either. Simply watching Kenji interrogate the poor kid until he finally admitted to what he was doing. Noticing when Brooklynn also made an appearance with a click and flash of her camera.

"Hm. So that's what toxic masculinity looks like."

Darius apologized, "Uh, sorry we woke you. I-"

"He was sneaking out, but I set him straight." Kenji said matter-of-factly. "Look, I try to look out for the younger kids. It's who I am."

"You guys don't understand," Darius looked down, "I've been waiting my whole life to get here, and I'm gonna make the most of it."

He began explaining how the lights near the camp must be the compy enclosure, and how he wanted to go see it. Brooklynn started to protest, only to realize that it would make great material for her channel and announcing how she wanted to go too. Azalea thought now was a good time to announce herself, slurping on her drink loudly and causing them to jump.

"Azalea!" They all but yelled.

She set her drink down onto the table, "I suggest you all be more quiet, wouldn't want to wake the adults."

Kenji narrowed his eyes, "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time. Well we best be on our way if you want to make it there and back without getting caught." She stated while dusting off her clothes.

Brooklynn looked conflicted, "You're coming with us? You seem like you would be a stickler for rules."

Kenji walked over and leaned on Azaleas shoulder, "Oh please, she's even more spontaneous than I am. Plus it's kinda her job to come with us and make sure I don't die, isn't that right"

"Sadly."

The four of them slowly but surely made their way down and out of camp. Quitely following the dirt road until they arrived at the metal enclosure, ducking behind a car. Darius and Kenji arguing about whether or not they were in the right place. Azalea interrupted and put her hand over Kenji's mouth to silence him, Brooklynn making a shushing noise. The car they were next to revving to life, as they all climbed up the stairs to hide. 

Azalea looked over the rail next to Darius and couldn't help but be put on edge. Something didn't feel right to her, so she made her way over to the other two. One of which was teasing the other, taking the phone from her and waving it around. The two of them tugged it back and forth until it flew out of their hands, into the cage. 

"God damn it Kenji," She muttered.

Brooklynn crossed her arms, "Thanks, Kenji. Real Smooth."

"Relax, I'll get it." 

"Wait what are you-" Darius started to ask.

Kenji started to climb over the rail, only to get tugged back by his collar. 

"Yeah right. Stay here i'll get it, what do you think your dad would do if I had to tell him I let you climb into a dinosaur enclosure and died?" Azalea climbed over instead.

He sighed in exasperation, "Oh come on it's just a few compy's. No ones gonna die." 

"I rather not take that risk. I'll be back in a few." With that she fully descended, easily grabbing the phone and turning around. 

Something didn't feel right, the feeling of unease from earlier continuing to get stronger. She didn't think of it for long though, since someone soon landed next to her. Of course he didn't listen, she thought.

"Kenji, why couldn't you have just stayed there? No I take that back, I should've known better than to think you would." 

Said male smiled mischievously and snatched the phone out of her hands, "You really should have. Besides I need to take a few pictures so I can show to pinky up there how cool I am." 

Azalea just looked at him in disappointment before focusing on the foliage behind the bars. She felt like she was being watched, and not by little compys. 

"See? Ha! Good as new." Kenji announced.

Brooklynn was not having it, "Great. Now, just climb back up and gently hand it to me.

"Sure, sure, right after i get a sweet dino-pic for your followers. No need to thank me."

Azalea didn't try to stop him, knowing that the only way she could would be with brute force or threatening. Both of which she didn't have time for, continuing to keep her eyes on the strangely moving leaves. She could vaguely hear Darius say something but wasn't able to make out exactly what.

"Quiet, Junior! The grown-ups are talking," Kenji dismissed, "Ah, your followers are gonna love this. Here, Compy-Compy-Compy."

"This isn't the Compy pen!" Darius yelled.

Azaleas eyes went wide when she saw the large raptor making it's way towards them. Swiftly pulling Kenji back when it leapt, triggered by the phones flash. The two of them ran alongside the wall trying to find a way out, the raptor following closely behind. When they reached the gates, Kenji started to pound on them while yelling for someone to get them open. While Azalea made sure to stand between him and the snarling animal. Her heart pounding in fear as she stared at it's sharp teeth trying to bite her, but no matter what she was not going to let it hurt the male behind her. This was what she was there for after all right? She couldn't give up now of all times, no matter how much she wanted to run. Those thoughts however were almost thrown out the window when the bar's separating them and the raptor lifted up, the only barrier of safety between them gone. The dinosaur stalked closer, only momentarily distracted when Darius managed to break a pipe open. 

She grabbed onto Kenji's arm, "Let's move, the steam should keep them busy-"

The steam quickly cleared, revealing even more raptors. 

"Oh crud."


End file.
